We propose to continue our efforts to establish various human tumors as tranplantable lines in nude mice. We hope to increase our rate of success by simultaneously implanting hormone secreting tumors such as human growth hormone-secreting tumors along with primary tumors such as the mammary. We will establish the human tumors in culture and determine which hormones can replace serum in the medium.